


Righting the World

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [71]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Square Enix, or anything else I might mention.So, this is just me… being incredibly self indulgent. It stemmed from a dream, and I just had to write it. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 7





	Righting the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Square Enix, or anything else I might mention. 
> 
> So, this is just me… being incredibly self indulgent. It stemmed from a dream, and I just had to write it. Here we go.

  
  


Despite what anyone said, in the grand scheme of things, twelve years was not a terribly long time. However, the opposite could be said when dealing with a country or a people. For now, though, that was not the main issue. Though, it did cross the mind of one Vivi Ornitier. The previously young black mage sighed as he looked over the hill, the grand city of Alexandria just on the horizon. It had been so long, but he knew it would be great to see all of his friends again, he hoped the reception was just as warm as he dreamed it to be. 

  
  


He had left the city, some years prior, twelve to be exact, in order to… find himself. Sure, he had friends, they were like family to him. No. They  **were** his family. He had needed to move on, grow up. It was something he would later find out was more in his ‘programming’ than his will, something he had help overpowering in his teenaged years. Sure, by nature of things he was only nearing thirteen, but he liked to think he was a bit more mature than that. His body did not age and grow like a normal human, or even a goblin or such, but it did grow. 

  
  


His mind, his magic, grew as well. To the point that he now considered himself a Black Sorcerer, not just a black mage. The leaders of several tribes in the lands he visited agreed with him, his control over various forms and branches of magic was amazing, and he loved it. He never abused it, at least as much as he could help it, but he had it in spades and trained it when he could.

  
  


He had altered his normal ensemble for his new size, having grown a good two extra feet as he grew, but they were nearly the same. His simple brown boots, the pale green and white striped pants, up to the oversize buckle and simple red belt. Most of his body obscured by the blue vest he wore, with the crisscross red lacing. His white and red gloves, which were doubly enchanted to assist with channeling his magic. 

Of course, last but certainly far from least, his stitched, tattered yellow hat. It all looked a bit goofy, but it was perfect for what he loved, what he knew. His eyes, oval and yellow, glowed softly in the darkness when it was indeed dark. They hid a power in their gentleness that few had seen, but those that had knew it best not to trifle with the young Sorcerer. 

  
  


“Halt, Mage!” A guard of Alexandria said, as Vivi approached the gate, and said mage did just that. He smiled, though of course it could not be seen in the darkness of his face. “What brings you to Alexandria this day?” He asked, and Vivi gave a polite bow, his right hand holding an intricately runed gnarled staff. 

  
  


“I come to visit friends, family I have not seen in a dozen years.” Vivi said, tone not quite deep and manly, but he was not a kid anymore. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a worn badge, but it was well enough to be visible. He presented it to the guard, who took it and looked it over, surprised. 

  
  


“I see.” The guard said, showing it to his partner, who raised a brow as well. They were old veterans of the war, they knew that symbol. It was the symbol of the dying, but still viable, monarchy. “Welcome back, Mage. Be safe, Alexandria welcomes you.” The guard said, handing the badge back, Vivi smiling and thanking him before moving in. 

  
  


The badge, along with a few thousand Gil, had been a gift from his big sister, Dagger. Well, Queen Garnet, but she insisted on Dagger with him and the rest of the family. It showed, in no subtle terms, that he was an  _ honored _ guest of the kingdom. He sighed and walked the streets. So much had changed, but some things remained the same. Some buildings were new, but the old ones had a sense of… home attached to them. 

  
  


He came up to the nearest fruit stand, and looked at what was offered. The vendor took a look at him, and blinked a few times, before straightening up. It seemed he had not gotten a customer in, who knows how long. 

  
  


“Welcome, welcome, young sir.” The older man said, smiling. “What can I get for you today, hmm?” He asked, looking around his own stand. “Not a lot of pickings, but we have apples, as fresh as can be, for you. Only ah…” He then paused, mumbling something about ‘conversion’, before continuing. “Ah! Yes, one silver coin.” He said, and Vivi blinked before speaking. 

  
  


“Oh, you do not take gil anymore?” Vivi asked, and the man’s eyes brightened. 

  
  


“Yes, I do! If you have some, it will be one hundred gil.” The man said, and Vivi smile before nodding, producing the asked for gil, and then taking the greenest apple he saw. 

  
  


“How long has the newer money been taken?” Vivi asked, and while he had copper, silver and gold pieces, he kept some of it in gil. 

  
  


“Oh, a year or so now. The… royal council has demanded it. They want gil out of here before the year is out.” The old man said, huffing. “I say keep with gil, we’ve been using it for centuries!” He said, and Vivi nodded, and then the man noticed him wiping his mouth, just an apple core in his hand. 

  
  


“I’ll keep that in mind, but thank you, sir.” Vivi said, before bowing and walking along. He walked for a bit more, before he saw a small family, with a child eating a piece of candy. Oh, he had not had time for candy in years. Extremely hard to come by, that was for sure. He came up to the family, and cleared his throat softly. They looked at him and he gave a small, formal bow. 

  
  


“I do apologize for my intrusion.” Vivi started. “However, I could not help but notice the treat your child carries.” He said, tone soft and as nonthreatening as possible. “I have not had the privilege to have a piece of candy for years now, I was wondering where it was obtained from.” He said, tone colored with a smile. The woman, a bit older than her husband, smiled. 

  
  


“So rare that there is such a polite young man these days.” The woman said, before going on. “A small little shop, though I am afraid it is getting on in the years.” She said, sighing. “A favorite of many children, but what can you do.” She said, before giving him directions. “The proprietor is a lovely gentleman, though his tail is a little unnerving at times.” She said, and Vivi blinked. 

  
  


“Tail you say?” Vivi asked. “Is it short-ish, a little brown and a tad bit prehensile?” He asked, and the woman nodded, and he brightened. “Is the man named Zidane?” He all but squealed, and another nod had him laughing. “Oh, marvelous! He is… well, he is a brother in all but blood you see.” He said, and she smiled at him. 

  
  


“Well, far be it from me to keep you from family, young man. Go on, off with you.” She said, shooing him away, and he laughed before thanking her, and going off. 

  
  


~RTW~

  
  


“Thank you, Mister!” Said the jovial voice of a child, just as she exited the candy shop. The shop named  _ ‘Tribal’s Sweets’.  _ Vivi beamed and entered the shop, a small bell going off. The man behind the counter, spoke before he turned. 

  
  


“Welcome! What can I ge-” Zidane started, before he blinked at the newcomer. “By the twelve, Vivi?” He asked, and got a soft laugh, and a pair of yellow eyes softening at seeing him. He vaulted over the counter, before he nearly crushed the younger man in a hug. 

  
  


“Oof!” Vivi said, but he hugged his brother right back, sighing at the embrace. When they pulled back Zidane looked up at Vivi, before huffing. 

  
  


“You’re taller than me, that’s not fair.” Zidane said, before stealing another hug. “It’s good to see you, we missed you, you know.” He said, and smiled gently. “Come, have a seat, please.” He said, and Vivi noticed just how much… calmer he was. Gone was the springy teen, and in his place a nearly thirty year old man, with the eyes and smile to go with it. 

  
  


“It’s been a long time, yeah. I’m back though!” Vivi said, smiling brightly. Zidane could see it, it was so bright, but just barely. “I can’t wait to see everyone. You’re the first I've run into.” He said, and he looked around, sighing in delight. “Candy, huh?” He said, chuckling. “Gotta be a kid at heart, huh?” He asked, and Zidane chuckled. 

  
  


“That was the plan. Short as it was, war takes it out of you… I wanted to bring back that joy, the smiles on kids faces.” Zidane said, sighing. “It was nice, for a while…” He said, and was about to go on when two new adults entered, looking rather… poncy, that was the word. 

  
  


“Mr. Tribal.” The one in red said, the other behind him in blue. “I assume that you have what is owed?” He asked, and Zidane frowned for a bit. 

  
  


“Yeah, I got it.” Zidane said. “Excuse me, Vivi.” He said, before going behind his counter. “It was… ten thousand gil, right?” He said, counting it out in stacks of one hundred. 

  
  


  
“It was twelve gold, Mr. Tribal.” The man said, and Vivi blinked. Twelve seemed to be a magic number, weird. 

  
  


“Hey, we agreed on ten thousand!” Zidane said, glaring at the man who seemed, at best, uncaring. 

  
  


“Times are changing, Mr. Tribal, and with it rent and the like goes up. It is out of my hands. Either you have it, or this… quaint… little shop of yours must close.” He said, and Zidane sighed, and to Vivi it was clear he did not have the money. The sorcerer huffed and then reached into his pocket, before mumbling to himself, and getting the needed money. 

  
  


“I assume sixteen gold will cover it?” Vivi said, handing the man the gold. The man blinked and raised an eyebrow, before looking at Zidane, who was surprised himself. 

  
  


“And you are?” The man asked, and Vivi snorted. 

  
  


“The brother of the man you are trying to hustle.” Vivi said, and before the man could respond, he held up a hand. “If that is the gold you need, please take it, and leave. You are interrupting the reunion with my family, and I will not have that.” He said, eyes glowing a bit more. While magic was not incredibly rare, people knew how powerful it could be, and the black mages of the war were still spoken of in fearful whispers. 

  
  


“Very well.” The man said, nearly in a stutter, before he hurried away. 

  
  


“Start explaining, brother. Apparently things are changing… and I don't like what I've seen so far.” Vivi said, before sitting down again, Zidane nodding and doing just as he was asked. 

  
~RTW~   
  


It was, for the good of those who saw him, a marvelous thing that damned near all of his face was obscured by the blackness that radiated from his body naturally. Otherwise, there would have been quite a few running from him in fear. His expression was like a thundercloud, and there was almost thunder rumbling in the distance with his ire. 

  
  


Zidane had explained everything, and he did not like what he had heard. 

  
  


A separate sect of the royal family had entered a scant year after his departure, and had taken over under the guise of assistance. Dagger was slowly being taken out of more, and more of the decisions for her kingdom. Slowly being replaced by a council, making her nothing more than a figurehead. They had come up with ridiculous rules, nonsense laws, and she had accepted them. She wanted peace for her people, and if she had to, she’d bow for it. 

Steiner and Beatrix had been pushed away from her side, sent to the barracks to train soldiers, no longer allowed in the castle except grand ceremonies. Amarant had been… unfortunately executed, while Dagger had been away on a forced vacation. He had been in her chambers, giving her a gift, and they thought him to be stealing. It was quick, and not even Steiner knew about it until Dagger’s return. 

  
  


Freya, Quina, and Eiko had been lost for the past several years, it seemed. Not even Zidane, with his contacts, could locate them. Then again, he thought they had been doing well up until recently. Tantalus had been disbanded, their members scattered to the different cities of the world as it was. 

  
  


It was all of this information, his emotions running high, that saw Vivi in front of the small boat that would see him across the moat to the castle proper. The guards, what remained of the Knights of Pluto, looking at him in a bit of awe, and not a small amount of fear. 

  
  


“I am Vivi Ornitier, brother of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, I request passage across the moat.” Vivi said, his tone dark and laced with a bit of agitated magic. 

  
  


“I am sorry, Black Mage.” One brave knight said, stepping forward. “The queen is in a council meeting, and cannot be disturbed.” She said, and Vivi  _ snarled _ . 

  
  


“We’ll see about that.” Vivi said, before his staff raised, and when it hit the ground he was on the opposite side of the moat, walking, stalking really, into the castle. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


Dagger sighed softly, head in her hand as she listened to the stuff councilmen talk… and talk… and talk. They were changing yet another old, not  _ that _ barbaric, law. Well, they were talking about changing it, they had been for two hours. She was about to yawn, and check the time, when the doors  **slammed** open, and in stepped what was quite possibly one of the most terrifying things anyone in this room had seen since the war. 

  
  


A Black Mage, no… a Black  **_Waltz_ ** , was standing there, magic crackling about him, eyes a burning orange, not yellow. He snarled softly as guards approached, staff moving to send them away, though not painfully. Dagger rose slowly, her hand on a, funnily enough, dagger at the table. 

  
  


“And who do you think you are, to en-” One of the braver councilmen said, getting a growl from the Waltz. 

  
  


“Speak again, and I will remove your empty head from your shoulders.” The Waltz said, before looking at Dagger, who seemed to be on the verge of gathering her own magic. “I wish to speak with my sister…” He said, and Dagger froze. 

  
  


“Vivi?” Dagger asked, and in a blink he was right beside her, his magic almost oppressive next to her, but not towards her. 

  
  


“Can I get a hug?” Vivi asked, and Dagger gave a half cry, half laugh before she have him just that. The magic around him was warm, and inviting, and he hugged her back just as tightly. She sighed into the hug, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

  
  


“Meeting adjourned.” Dagger said, smiling at her younger, but not smaller, brother. 

  
  


“I beg your pardon, Garnet.” One man started, before there was a slamming of a staff, and Vivi was looking at them all. 

  
  


“ **MEETING ADJOURNED!** ” Vivi bellowed, magic enhancing his voice, making them  _ all _ scramble away. “Sorry, sis.” He said, looking at Dagger who was blinking softly.

  
  


“It’s alright, little brother. Sit, sit.” Dagger said, raising a hand to the guards. “This is Vivi Ornitier, he is never, ever to be harmed. He is my brother in all but blood, I would lay down my life for him.” She said, and the guards backed away, surprised to say the least. 

  
“Quite an entrance, my not so little brother.” Dagger said, and Vivi laughed gently, before they started to talk, to catch up. Once he had calmed down, he apologized for such a rude entrance. She laughed him off, speaking of just how bored she was. He spoke to her, and in next few hours more information was revealed. He did not like it, and though she was queen, it was difficult for her to change things. When asked why, she sighed softly. 

  
  


“A new law, one which I foolishly signed with magic, was put into effect. I had ten years to get my own personal council, until then, I was to let them deal with things.” Dagger explained, and Vivi huffed. “I need my own Queen’s Guard, a guard captain, royal healer, royal adviser, and a court wizard.” She said, grumbling gently. “They call mages wizards now, to stem the fear from the war.” She finished, and he nodded, before leaning back and grinning. 

  
  


“I can be your court Wizard.” Vivi said, and she chuckled, giving him a smile. She was about to rebuke him gently, when he went on. “Steiner and Beatrix can be your guard, Freya can be your captain, Eiko your healer, and Zidane your adviser.” He said, and she blinked sitting up straight, before going over some papers. 

  
  


“That would… that would be perfect. The council has no right to interfere with my choices.” Dagger said, before concentrating. “The deadline is almost up, though, and that is the problem. They have been trying harder to get me to just… renounce my throne. However… if I get my personal council, i’ll be a rightful queen again.” She looked at Vivi, eyes hopeful. “We just have to find our wayward family…” She said, trailing softly, and Vivi nodded. 

  
  


“I’ll put out some feelers for our family, in the meantime, get stuff ready. I’ll get Steiner and Beatrix here.” Vivi said, before he thought. “Um… do you perhaps have a room here? So I can set up a sort of base of operations for when I find our family?” He asked, and she nodded quickly. 

  
  


“Yes, of course, brother. Come, come.” Dagger said, getting up and leading him an unused, but still well kept wing of the castle. “This… was where I wanted us all to live, together.” She said, wistfully even. 

  
  


“I’ll help make it happen, Dagger, don’t you worry.” Vivi said, giving his sister a hug, before with a wink and a soft bow, he was gone in a small wash of magic. Dagger smiled, oh, life would be right again!

  
  


~RTW~   
  


Vivi appeared on the side of the moat he had teleported from, scaring the guards again, but the word had gone out that he was not to be bothered. He was practically royalty himself. He did turn, and apologize to the guards, thanking them for being so protective of his sister, before he went off to find the barracks. If he remembered correctly, it was closer to the main area of the city, to help the citizens feel safe knowing the guards and knights were always close by. He came up to the doors, stopping when he was gestured to do so, and smiling at the guards. 

  
  


“Hello, I am here to visit a very old friend.” Vivi started. “His name is Adelbert Steiner, could you tell him ‘Master Vivi’, is looking for him?” He said, and waited, one of the guards thinking for a moment before going to do just that. It did not take long, and he could not hold in a chuckle at the familiar clanking of Steiner’s armor being heard as he ran. The doors were pulled open, and he was met with the older face of what he always thought of as an uncle. 

  
  


“Master Vivi!” Steiner said, coming to the slightly taller male, and embracing him. 

  
  


“It’s good to see you, uncle.” Vivi said, getting a bright grin from the slightly graying male. “How about we catch up, huh?” He asked, and Steiner nodded, before walking with Vivi into the barracks, the outside guards not making a peep. This was Adelbert Steiner, most of them grew up with his noble deeds in their stories from their parents. Most of the guards here were here training because of him, what he had done for Alexandria in the war. 

  
  


They walked through the barracks, into a small back office, where Beatrix was sitting, smiling softly and getting up to give Vivi a hug, getting one in return. 

  
  


“It is good to see you again, auntie.”Vivi said, and she waved him off with a smile. 

  
  


“And you as well, Vivi. You have grown, so very well.” Beatrix said, the three sitting back down, but not before Vivi put up some magic, so that they could hear the outside, but not be heard. “In more ways than one, I see.” She said, and he nodded gently. 

  
  


“Magic flows through me better than ever before, but I try to use it for the good of those around me.” Vivi said, coughing softly. “Though, sometimes I get carried away, i’m still getting used to the new Alexandria.” He said, a soft scowl on his face, before he waved it off. “Tell me how you two are, please.” He said, and they spoke with him, at length, about everything in past dozen years. 

  
  


They had, in secret, gotten married, but kept their own surnames out of respect for each other’s accomplishments. They still kept up with training, and made sure to keep the new recruits and the like up to snuff with their own skills. They too, had heard about their missing family, and the goings on in the castle, but they could do little. They had been put here by their queen, they were going to stay there til otherwise told, that was for sure. 

  
  


“Oh!” Vivi exclaimed a small while later. “I have gifts, for all of my family.” He said, dropping his backpack and reaching in. He took out an even smaller bag, like a small rucksack, and grinned. “Magic can do so many wondrous things.” He said, and reached into that bag, pulling out a suit of armor that would maybe fit a doll. He then, with a soft mutter under his breath, waved his hand over it. It expanded to fit a man, about Steiner’s size. 

  
  


“Master Vivi?” Steiner said, and Vivi grinned softly. 

  
  


“It’s made of a metal called Titanium, and has magic in it to make that much more durable and light.” Vivi said, and he glanced at Beatrix. “I have one for you as well, auntie.” He said, and gave her a set when he gave Steiner his. “Try them on!” He said, so excited. 

  
  


“Well, husband?” Beatrix asked, looking at Steiner, who was already taking off his boots and gloves. She chuckled and then tugged him to their private quarters, while Vivi got out the next of their gifts. When they came out, it was like they had not even changed at all, but that was the point of the armor. It was to make them look unimposing, to make them seem as they were the same old hardened veterans. 

  
  


“I see my armor, I feel it, but it… its so light.” Steiner said, moving from side to side, stretching and humming as he did so. He felt great, and though he loved his tried and true knights armor, it was a bit cumbersome at times. 

  
  


“I quite agree, Adelbert.” Beatrix said, and he nodded, both of them sitting down. IT was then they noticed the two new items. Identical, gleaming swords. 

  
  


“Nephew?” Beatrix asked, and Vivi grinned, so bright that they almost saw it. 

  
  


“These are the twin blades of Trel-morah.” Vivi started. “Forged in the hottest fires of that realm, imbued with the essence of two of their most legendary fighters. They do well on their own, but when wielded by two fighters, side by side, they are almost unmatched.” He said, and watched as his aunt and uncle picked up the blades. 

  
  


“It’s so light… but I can feel its power, the presence.” Beatrix said, and Steiner nodded. 

  
  


“A long forgotten, neglected strength.” Steiner said, almost upset for the blade itself. “These are indeed marvelous gifts, and we can never show thanks, or gratitude enough, master Vivi.” The older man said, and Beatrix smirked. 

  
  


“Try calling him nephew, it's a start.” Beatrix said, and Steiner nodded, smiling. As the older male was about to speak, the three of them heard a rather loud voice. 

  
  


“Adelbert Steiner, I, Olupt Tunail, challenge you for your right to command these forces!” The voice said, and Steiner sighed softly, getting up and sheathing his sword. He went to open his mouth, and just before he spoke, Vivi lowered the silencing magic. 

  
  


“I, Adelbert Steiner, accept your challenge. Ready the floor.” Steiner said, and Beatrix got up to give him a soft kiss, looking at Vivi. 

  
  


“He comes in every month or so, hoping to win. Hoping to lead these troops, these guards, into his own way of thinking and discipline. Its… irksome.” Beatrix said, and Vivi smiled. 

  
  


“Well, he won’t be expecting the new armor, will he?” Vivi said, and Steiner laughed, before steeling himself and exiting the office. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


The three walked out, and the barracks floor had been opened up. Benches and racks of armor moved to the side, made into makeshift bleachers and seats for the guards to watch. Of course this, Olupt, had his own guards and they were watching in eagerness. 

  
  
  


“Humph!” Olupt said, looking at Steiner with disdain. “Not even going to change your armor, are you? I suppose at your age, you tend to forget.” He said, and Steiner only snorted in response. “I shall take pride in finally taking you down, old man. Your time is at an end.” He said, drawing his sword, and holding it as if he was in practice. 

  
  


Steiner, for his part simply took his normal stance, after drawing his new blade. Said blade got gasps and whispers from all of his knights, knowing that frugal might have been Steiner’s middle name, but he knew a good blade. It must have been imported, but they knew he had earned it in some fashion. 

  
  


“Ah, your new weapon shall not save you. I have trained hard these last few weeks. You will be finally taken down.” Olupt said, smirking, and Steiner just glowered lightly. 

  
  


“Standard rules for combat, first to yield loses.” Beatrix said, and Olupt huffed at her, before turning to Steiner. “Begin!” She said, and Olupt rushed forward, some gasping at his speed, but they gasped again when Steiner easily blocked his strike, and pushed him back, not even moving his feet. 

  
  


“Do not waste my time, boy. If you are going to fight, then fight.” Steiner said, and it was not a taunt, but the man took it as so. He let out a haughty huff and then rushed forward again, only to feint at the last minute for a different strike… and have it parried, with barely a glance from the older fighter. 

  
  


“So you have some tricks, well, lets see how you fair against a superior fighter!” Olupt said, moving to strike again, after twirling and making some rather fancy, but showy moves. Every strike he made was parried, or out right blocked by the veteran fighter. 

  
  


“Fight back, old man! Or can you do nothing but block and show your cowardice?!” Olupt taunted, glowering now.

  
  


Now, Steiner was not what you would call an arrogant man. In fact, he could be rather humble at times. However, he was not one who enjoyed being called a coward. So, when the next strike came, he not only parried it, but he made a strike of his own. One that was almost unblocked. 

  
  


“Ah, so you fina-” Olupt was silenced when he was forced to parry another shot, the look on the older fighter’s face almost frightening. 

  
  


“You keep talking, and talking. Your mouth running almost as fast as your feet carry you, I grow tired of it.” Steiner said, nearly growling as he started to advance, making his own strikes against the now defending upstart challenger. 

  
  


Olupt was surprised, and could not truly believe the man before him was as masterful as a fighter as he was, and was for the first time since he started these challenges, regretting this. This was not an old, washed up fighter. This was a Knight, no… the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. He was that rank for a reason, he had earned it. He saw an opening and made to strike, but his blade was literally taken from his grip, and thrown away. He was then on his backside, gulping softly at the literally glowing blade at his neck. 

  
  


“I yield!” Olupt stated, hands up, eyes wide and fearful. 

  
  


“Come back to me, Tunail, when you have learned how to be a proper fighter.” Steiner said, again without mocking, but with a steeled truth behind his words. His sword was sheathed, and then he turned to his wife, giving her a soft kiss as she smiled at him ever so gently. “Alright, back to your training!” He said to the guards. 

  
  


“Let us go see our majesty, shall we?” Beatrix said, getting a nod from her husband before the three of them departed. With that small little duel, the legend that was Steiner and his skills grew a bit more, even with those visiting. Something the fighter himself would have chuckled bashfully at, citing the need for training to better oneself. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


It took a week before Vivi got a whisper of where his sisters might be, and the first one was not something he was pleased with. Well, he was pleased with neither, if he was honest with himself, but only one right now he could really pursue. Of course he was no longer alone with helping, but he wanted his family to prepare themselves for the future, he had the resources and time to do what needed to be done. 

  
  


He walked a bit, towards the less that savory part of the city, and came across what he had been looking for. While it was not completely seedy and nasty, it had been clearly neglected. He walked up to the large sewer entrance, and was halted by a guard, who looked more concerned than anything. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, citizen, but you cannot enter.” The guard said, and Vivi tilted his head. “We have reports of a set of demons in the tunnels, and we are still waiting for word from the council to go in with a small squad.” He said, and Vivi frowned before he spoke. 

  
  


“What… kind of demons?” Vivi asked, and the Guard saw no real reason not to elaborate. 

  
  


“One is a large, grotesque toad demon.” The guard started, shuddering softly at the thought. “The other, is far more deadly. We have reason to believe it is a corrupted Burmecian.” He said, and he looked rather upset at that. “It hurts my heart to hear that, I knew quite a few good Burmecians.” He said, and Vivi nodded. 

  
  


“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Vivi started, and though he did not like using his sister’s name like this, he took out his badge from her. He showed it to the guard, and then put it back into his pocket. “I was Her Majesty’s Mage in the war, I fought along side her, from the very beginning.” He said, and then sighed. “I, unfortunately, was at Burmecia when it was… destroyed. I think I can help.” He finished, and the guard frowned before giving the universal sign for ‘wait a moment’. 

  
  


Vivi did wait, and as he did he sent out a sightless form of magic. Almost like a bat’s echolocation. Listening with his own essence, muttering to himself as he waited. He felt a few ‘pings’ from the return magic, and then sent it out again. He did this a few times, before the guard returned, looking at him and taking him out of his little ritual. 

  
  


“Lieutenant Cardinal says he remembers, just a bit, the mage that was seen with Her Majesty.” The guard said, looking at Vivi with something akin to awe. “Able to weave fire and ice with a wave of your hands, something I don’t think I can even fathom.” He said, and Vivi shrugged, a little bashfully. Even knowing his own skill, he was not overly boastful about it. 

  
  


“He says you can go, but be careful. We’ve heard that the toad demon is a ravenous thing.” The guard said, and Vivi nodded, thanking the guard, before taking a deep breath and walking into the poorly lit tunnel. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


As the young sorcerer walked through the tunnels, he muttered the same, soft spell to himself over and over again. He was like a pulsing beacon, looking for any signs of things larger than his foot. He came across a dead end, after following a pulse that was something nearly half his height, when his heart dropped. He came over to the thing, and noticed it was a gravestone. He wiped away some of the grime, sighing as he had hoped what he thought he had seen, was false. 

  
  
  


_ Here lies Quina Quen _

_ A loving friend _

_ A master Chef _

_ May They forever rest in peace.  _

  
  


“Move away, and I may just spare your life.” Vivi heard from behind him, and he raised his hands slowly, turning to show he was not a threat. He was met with the edge of a spear, and green, pained eyes. 

  
  


“Freya?” Vivi asked, and the spear tensed, getting closer. “It’s me, Vivi…” He said, and her eyes narrowed. “I came here looking for you, looking for the both of you…” He said, and frowned, glancing to the side, towards the gravestone. “I wish I had come sooner…” He said, looking back, and the spear lowered just a bit. He lowered a hand, slowly, keeping the other raised, and took out the badge. It flipped from his hand with a flick of the spear head, and she caught it. 

  
  


“Oh… it really is you.” Freya said, before her spear was next to her, and she walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. He took the badge back, and placed it in his pocket, before surprising her with a firm, affectionate hug. Freya froze for a moment, before she grasped onto him and hugged right back. They spent a few minutes like that, before they pulled away, and he slowly made a dim light appear in his hand. 

  
  


Freya looked terrible. She looked tired, underfed, and just… miserable. He was not going to let that stand, that was for sure. He turned towards the gravestone, and he gestured for her to watch. He waved a bit of powerful, glowing magic, and muttered in a language that she was sure was not of this plane. When he was done, a sort of mist fell into and onto the gravestone. It shimmered softly, and brightened to white marble. The lettering now in gold, and shining just a bit. 

  
  


“No one will ever be able to move it, and nothing short of a stronger magic user can destroy it.” Vivi said, stroking the stone. “It's the least I can do, Quina was always such a good friend…” He said, and then took Freya’s hand, after she muttered her own goodbye. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I know a few people who miss you.” He said, and her eyes looked at him, glistening with unshed tears. She gave him a soft nod, and with a burst of magic they were gone. 

  
  
~RTW~

  
  


All of the emotions that were going through Vivi’s head, the stress that was on his mind and body, finally made him have to act. To let out everything he had been trying to contain. So, instead of wreaking havoc on some poor, unsuspecting creature, he decided to do something a little different. The people of Alexandria, at least those with a view towards the ocean, bore witness to what was one of the largest thunderstorms in recorded history. He let out all of his frustration, all of his rage, his pain, his sorrow into that one feat of magic. Then, he pushed a little rain over the city, it had been a little dry as of late. When he came back to sleep, he slept long, and he slept deep. He had needed that, and he had one last member of his family to find. That sister of his, that you could just not put down. He was looking forward to seeing her. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


“What do you  mean I _failed?!_ ” Eiko Carol near shrieked as she was looking at her boss, who was shocked at the vitriol of the young woman in front of him. On either side of his larger desk were two of the… visiting practicing healers. 

  
  


“Your written exam was… passable, but your practical applications were found… wanting, Ms. Carol.” Her boss said, and she literally snarled. 

  
  


“You mean using those… barbaric tools to cut into my patient?” Eiko hissed, glaring at the three men on the other side of the desk. “I healed him, completely. That was it. He has no need for stupid… whatever you call it, surgering.” She said, huffing, crossing her arms. 

  
  


“Yes, well, it is the future. Your healing is archaic, and who knows what side effects it might show.” Idiot number one said, shortly followed by idiot number two.

  
  


“Yes, along with your… apparently volatile temperament.” Idiot number two said, getting a nod from Idiot number one. 

  
  


“Wow… and here I thought you cared about those in your care.” Eiko said, grunting and leaning back. 

  
  


“It’s alright, Ms. Carol. You can just train again, so you learn the pro-” Idiot number two said, getting a rather frightening pair of golden, glowing eyes centered on him. 

  
  


“Finish that sentence, asshole, and you will learn just what my ‘archaic magic’, can do.” Eiko growled, and then stood up, looking at her boss. “Back to being an apprentice to a doctor, then?” She asked, almost resigned, and he fidgeted under her glare. 

  
“Ah… no. You see, new policy dictates you must start from… trainee.” Her boss said, and her eyebrow twitched a few times, before she took a deep breath. 

  
  


“Is that so?” Eiko asked, and at his nod, she nodded herself. “Fine. I quit. I am done. You can tell all your patients why you kicked out a Master  _ fucking _ Healer.” She said, turning after throwing her coat at one of the idiots, and leaving. The door slamming so hard it rattled the glass in its frame. She let out a primal scream, magic swirling around her for a bit, before she made her way down the corridor. 

  
  


Eiko went to her team, one by one, and said her goodbyes. They were all sad to see her go, mostly because while she could be a spitfire, she was always so kind to them and the patients. They were not pleased they were going in the new direction, but they had families they had to support. She still insisted to be paid in gil, for Alexandria’s sake! However, she always gave back. She was about to leave, when she was tugged to the side by one of her closer ex-teammates. 

  
  


“Eiko!” Her friend, Jackson, said. “Team A on the other side of the building said they need your help with something." She looked at him, patting his hand softly. 

  
  


“I quit, J. They wanted me to start from the ground up. I couldn’t deal with that nonsense.” Eiko said, and Jackson huffed softly. 

  
  


“Whatever, look. Someone brought in a Burmecian, you know, one of those… eer, Rat folk?” Jackson said, and she nodded with as gentle frown. “They are insisting she go into the ER for injuries, already writing up the paper and bill work, she’s in bad shape.” He said, already walking with her. “She is demanding to see a healer, and she is getting almost violent.” He said, and Eiko sighed. 

  
  


“Alright, alright. One last thing I can do, I guess.” Eiko said, and then started to run after Jackson to the other side of the building. The new owners had removed the teleporters, being the magic hating morons they were. 

  
~RTW~

  
  


“I assure you, miss, that the procedure is simple. You’ll be under anesthetic, and the bothersome boils and the like will be removed.” One of the newer doctors said, trying to be placating to the woman who had a rather… nasty looking spear. The man behind her, clearing a wizard, did nothing to stop her. 

  
  


“Why would I do that, when a healer can patch me right up, hmm? It’s a waste of time…” Freya said before she sighed out that last word, her painful boils from a mixture of the sunlight and everything from the tunnels leaving her. She sighed and blinked, before twitching a bit, and another wave of magic washed over her. 

  
  


“What the hell happened to you, sister!” Eiko said, coming up to said sister and checking her over a bit more, pumping some extra bit of cleansing magic through her, making the taller woman shudder in relief and just a bit of discomfort. She had gotten used to being in pain so long, not having any was kind of… odd. 

  
  


“It’s a long story, really.” Freya said, before giving the shorter woman a hug, and getting one in return. 

  
  


“Ah, healing from Ms. Carol. Yes.” The doctor said, before sighing. “Regardless, as you were healed by one of our physicians, that will be.” He looked at a paper that was brought to him. “Ten gold pieces.” He said, and Freya glared at him, before Eiko snorted. 

  
  


“Please, shut up, Liops.” Eiko said. “I quit an hour ago, so you can’t charge her for anything.” She was about to speak again when she noticed a… rather pointy hat. “Vivi!?” She said, before the man waved, and she came over to him to give him a rather large hug. “Sweet maker! Where have you been, mister!?” She said, before tugging him and Freya out of the building, talking a mile a minute. She barely realized magic washed over them, until the three of them were in a hallway. 

  
  


“Come on, we have some family that we need to catch up with.” Vivi said, and Eiko nodded, walking with him and Freya into one of the rooms in said hallway. 

  
  


~RTW~

  
  


The council of Improvement, as they called themselves, sat and waited for the Queen to show up. Well, after today she would not be the queen. Just another vapid noble they’d have to kick out of the castle. It was the deadline for her to have her own, laughable, council. Just as they were going to get started, she did appear, in her regal clothing as always, crown and all. She sat down, prim and proper, and the council leader, Lord Devoix, spoke. 

  
  


“We call to order this meeting of the council, On August fifteenth, the year Eighteen hundred and two.” Devoix said, before clearing his throat. “Let us begin by going over the new bill that is being presented by Lord Caltrain.” He said, and then Dagger cleared her throat, making him look at her with a raised brow. 

  
  


“You’re ignoring protocol, Lord Devoix.” Dagger said, with all the prim and properness her station allowed. With a long, almost suffering and condescending sigh, he spoke. 

  
  


“Very well, Majesty.” Devoix said, before looking at the others with a small, hidden smirk. They were hoping for this. 

  
  


“Name, please.” Devoix said, and she cleared her throat. 

  
  


“I am Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, The Seventeenth.” Dagger said, and he moved on. 

  
“Your Queensguard?” Devoix said, and she sat up straighter. He was about to move along, it was how it went, when she spoke and made him freeze.

  
  


“Queensguard!” Dagger said, and from either side of her appeared two figures. “Adelbert Steiner, formerly Captain of the Knights of Pluto, and his Wife Beatrix Nadine, former Bodyguard for her previous Majesty.” She said, and when he sat there gawking, she cleared her throat. “Next.” She said, and he nodded. 

  
  


“Knight and Guard Captain?” Devoix said, and she nodded.

  
  


“Freya Crescent, formerly of Burmecia.” Dagger said, and Freya dropped from the tall, vaulted ceiling of the room. She crouched with her landing, bowing softly and then standing off to the side. 

  
  


“Royal Healer?” Devoix said, getting more and more agitated. 

  
  


“Eiko Carol, formerly of Our Lady Brahne’s Medical Hospital.” Dagger said, and Eiko skipped out, in healer’s robes, from behind one of the pillars. She gave a soft bow, and a mutter, ‘Majesty’, before standing next to Beatrix. 

  
  


“Royal Adviser?” Devoix said, tone almost biting. 

  
  


“Zidane Tribal, formerly of  _ Tribal’s Sweets _ .” Dagger said, and Zidane, looking uncomfortable, but rather dashing, in his new attire came out from one of the other pillars. 

  
  


“Still don't know why I have to wear this.” Zidane said, before taking Dagger’s hand and kissing it. “Ah, so good to see you again, my dear Queen, it has been minutes, I tell you. Minutes!” He said, and she huffed, giving him a goodnatured smile before he sat on the large armrest of her throne. 

  
  


“Royal… mage.” Devoix spat out, having a damned good idea who it was.

  
  


“Vivi Ornitier, Grand Black Summoner of her Majesty.” Dagger said, with a smirk that was far too wide for Devoix to like. In a flash of lightning, Vivi was there. He was resplendent in his robes, bowing deeply. 

  
  


“Majesty, an honor to serve you.” Vivi said, before turning with a grin of his own, shown mostly through his eyes. 

  
  


“Why… it seems like I have my ruling council.” Dagger said with a smirk, before her expression turned… glacial. 

  
  


“Thus, by the own law I signed in magic, this council of Improvement is hereby  _ disbanded _ .” Dagger said, and it was like relief spread through the denizens of the castle, those who were not of the council. 

  
  


“You can’t do this!” Devoix said, standing up, clearly irate. “The council has bee-” He was stopped from, his speech by Zidane taking out the law, that had her handwriting on it. 

  
  


“Hmm… according to this, she can, Lord Devoix.” Zidane said, smirking softly. “I mean, you all signed it, enforced with magic.” He said, putting the law away. “Yeah… you’re kind of screwed.” He said, and the man seethed, before Dagger spoke. 

  
  


“Either removes yourselves peacefully, or I will have my guards do so.” Dagger said, before she smirked again. “I assure you, Queensguard Steiner would most assuredly enjoy that.” She said, and Steiner growled, glaring heavily. The ex-council members huffed, getting up, along with their belongings, and left with rumblings and grumbles. There was nothing they could do, while all they had was the innate magic of the realm, they felt it reinforcing their exodus. 

  
  


“SO!” Zidane said with a clap of his hands. “I say we have lunch, and then go about fixing everything, cause… you can totally do that now, Majesty.” He said, and Dagger nodded. Lunch was asked to be served, and the rest of her council sat, and she smiled softly. The last bit of her joviality landing on Vivi, who simply raised a glass to her, and she gave him a nod that was all that needed to be said. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So. I have never, ever written something so self indulgent. I was all kinds of cliche and the like, and I loved it. I hope someone else can, as well. Please, if it so pleases you, read and review, thank you. 


End file.
